


The hunger games beautiful killings

by Deathkiddo247



Series: The games of war [1]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathkiddo247/pseuds/Deathkiddo247
Summary: Yeet
Series: The games of war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563079
Kudos: 1





	1. The kiss

"I'm scared." Primrose Everdeen cried.

"I know," Leo Abernathy answered. They cried a lot and talked about game they found in the woods. Once they left the woods just outside district 12 he said, "I'll volunteer as Male tribute to protect you in the arena but you probably won't get chosen anyway." Prim pushed him into a muddy puddle because she didn't want him to die for her. He stood up and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss. Prim looked really shocked and stepped back. Then somebody else came up behind him and punched him in the back. Leo spent the night dreaming about Primroses lips. When he woke up he slapped himself in the face. "Dad why did you hit me." He asked. Haymitch came up the stairs and gave him a 'what do you think' look. Leo knew why. He had done something horrible to prim. "Prim! There you are. Just saying I'm really sorry for kissing you. I didn't think. I'm an idiot. But I've had a crush on you for about two years now. "

"I've had a crush on you too. The kiss took me by surprise that's all." She said. They spoke some more and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then they kissed again.


	2. The reaping

Effie Trinket called out the female tribute. "Primrose Everdeen." Leo realised it wasn't just a Primrose. It was his Primrose. So when she called out the Male tribute Leo volunteered. Once they got on the train to the Capitol prim said she was felt sick. Leo tried to make her feel better by hugging her. This was a big mistake because she puked all over him. Leo went to the shower to wash off. Then he went to bed. The events of the night was upsetting.


	3. Nightmares

Leo eventually drifted of to sleep. But he had nightmares. He was in the hunger games with prim. He was tied to a tree and Primrose was being tortured. He eventually died because the rope suffocated him and the last thing he heard was prims screaming as she was murdered. Then he woke up screaming. Prim walked into the room. She looked tired. Leo thought, _I guess she couldn't sleep either._ Prim kissed him and climbed under his covers. She put her arms around him and they fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Love (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vvsfhghfbg

When Leo woke up he realised Prim fell asleep on his chest. He got up and went to the bathroom. In the mirror he saw his tan face had gone pale and his brown eyes were bloodshot. His handsome brown hair fell down so he looked like a messy loser. Leo brushed his hair so he looked a bit nicer. Also, he took some medicine for his eyes. He laid in the sun for about half an hour and after that he looked like a human again. Effie Trinket was in his room. She said. "We'll arrive at the Capitol in one hour." Leo spent the hour hugging and kissing Primrose. Then they arrived. 


End file.
